k9tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorne
Thorne was an Inspector in the The Department who sided with Lomax's plan for the Korven invasion of Earth, so he was implanted with Meron DNA. He was Governor of Dauntless Prison, and later replaced a disgraced Inspector Drake as The Departments head of Public Order. Biography Some time after the Department was created, the dictator of the British government, Lomax, who was secretly plotting the invasion of Earth by his own kind, the Korven, needed an ally on Earth so he came to Thorne. Thorne made it a policy to be with the winning side and was implanted with Meron DNA by the Korven, effectively turning him into one. Comments made by June Turner suggested that Thorne had a role in the production of the CCPC. When Starkey and Darius Pike were held in Dauntless Prison to track the Jixen, Thorne personally threw them in a cell with Mr. Wiffy. When Inspector June Turner, head of the Alien Activities section, visited the prison, Thorne denied she had any authority. When the Jixen rioted through the prison, Thorne locked himself and June in his office. However when she found out K9 was in the prison she unlocked the door herself. She promised Thorne that he would "never darken these doors again". As she left, Thorne promised she would pay for this one day. When he refused to release the locks, his hand was shown to be discoloured and shaking, most likely as a result of his true form breaking through. After Drake almost caused the destruction of humanity by using the Hunger, Lomax decided to transfer Drake to other duties. He gave his job as head of security to Thorne. Thorne set his sights on an Ukkan library card held by the Department. Prisoners were rising in numbers and he wanted to use Ukkan technology to dump them on Urlic, a prison which required "no upkeep, no wardens, no exercise yard, no ping-pong tables, no parole," forever. He decided the first inmate would be Starkey who was at the Department HQ's first careers day. When Starkey saw the card's screen in Thorne's office, he was sucked into it. An Ukkan librarian, Yssaringintinka, arrived to assist him. June reported to Lomax and warned Thorne that he wanted a good explanation as to why Thorne interferred with alien technology, which she thought insane. K9 and the team tricked Thorne into the card and after he and Starkey groused at each other, they were rescued. Thorne had several CCPCs implanted with human genetics. With the help of John, a former Department custodian and vice-president of Greenroom Entertainment he used the last Etydion in a plot to telepathically control children, which backfired. Thorne was on station at the Department Mobile HQ when Taphony escaped from her prison. Lomax ordered Thorne to acquire K9's regeneration unit. Thorne teamed up with Freddie Maxwell. Gryffen told June that he needed to get to the site of the crashed fallen angel in Canada as he could get the Space-Time Manipulator working properly if he acquired the temporal stabiliser. Thorne informed Lomax of this, and interfered with attempts to retrieve components from northern Canada. He was at the Department Mobile HQ when the Last Precinct took over Gryffen Manor. He was arrested, though K9 warned him to treat Pike with the respect he deserved or there would be consequences. Thorne succeeded in acquiring K9's regeneration unit. K9 determined that Thorne was working with the invaders when he found that he was being used to create a larger portal. When Jorjie branded Thorne a traitor to his entire planet, he revealed that he was implanted with Meron DNA by the Korven. He ordered Trojan to kill them all, starting with K9. K9 called the Jixen to do battle against the Meron. This caused Trojan's Jixen and Meron DNA to conflict. With its final breath, Trojan collapsed on Thorne, crushing him to death. Personality Thorne was ruthless and easily angered. When Thorne discovered his Ukkan library card was stolen, he condemned the CCPC guard to the Mortainian mines for twenty years. He was stubborn, refusing to obey Yssaringintinka or give in to John's demand for fifty million credits. He had little humour, although he made a joke to a frustrated Yssaringintinka. He noted that a later joke was the only humourous thing he had said in his life, wasted on a department technician who didn't get it. Other Information *According to Starkey, Thorne's breath smelled of "onions or garlic". (K9TV: Lost Library of Ukko) Category:Department personnel Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Meron Category:Human Category:K9 Characters Category:K9 Villains